Queen of the Pearl
by jackslvr
Summary: We're really bad at short summaries. This is a romantic comedy about the royal heir of England who falls in love with the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. COMPLETE!
1. The Suitors

*Note that the text between the ~ are Emily's thoughts.  
  
Chapter One: The Suitors  
  
At least once in every person's life, he or she feels like their life has already been written out and that there is no room for individuality. He or she feels unwanted most of the time and sometimes wanted only for the wrong reasons. That is how I feel every day. I long to go out independently into the world, without caring what people say. This is the story of how one wonderful man has changed and saved my life.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Port Royal is absolutely beautiful! 'Tis a pity that we cannot stay here long." I heard my father tell me. I nodded politely and smiled in forced agreement. ~Yeah, it's a wonderful place if you are a high-toned, rich, and fancy person.~  
My father continued on with his usual pompous jammering. I couldn't stand it. I loved my father, but he had a horrible habit of writing my agenda. He also believes that he truly knows me. Honestly, the only people who knew me less were the stupid suitors that my father had me meet. ~Stupid hypocrites, those suitors.~  
"King Harry," one of our maids addressed my father. "Davis Punnings has already arrived to meet your daughter, Princess Emily Harrington" ~Oh great, another rich and respectable git who probably wants to marry just to become the king. I am so thrilled.~  
"Is he really?" My father asked bewilderedly. "Well Emily, you had better get dressed. Davis is here early." ~Honestly, he should be expecting them to be. They are always here early.~  
"Your Highness," the timid maid said nervously. "I found Emily's corsets torn to shreds. I do not believe we have anymore."  
"Goodness, and Emily absolutely loves those corsets!" My father replied astounded. ~Pah! It was me who tore up all of my corsets with the kitchen shears!~  
"At least we do have spares that once belonged to her mother!" He exclaimed joyfully. ~Damn! I forgot about those!~ I smiled and said my ironic thank yous.  
  
After I dressed, I walked down the grand staircase to greet this suitor. He was standing seemingly patiently by the door. He looked just the same as all of the other suitors and respectable people in England. Davis Punnings, ~(that was his name, right?),~ was tall and handsome with fair skin. Like most men, he wore an obviously fake powdered wig. ~Honestly, who was he trying to fool? I can even see a little bit of his natural dark brown hair.~ Davis was dressed in lovely and expensive clothes. ~Yeah, nice tights and high-heels.~ As soon as he realized I was there he smiled brightly and walked over to the foot of the stairs and held out his hand. ~Hmmm, let me guess, you are going to tell me how lovely I look, kiss my hand politely, and invite me to the courtyard.~  
"Princess Emily, you look absolutely lovely." He took my hand and kissed it gently. "Would you like to go out to the courtyard?" ~They are all the same.~ I nodded and reluctantly took his hand. As we were walking outside, I wiped the hand he had kissed on my dress.  
  
~~~~  
  
He took me to the extravagant garden, full of life and color. I absorbed the somewhat familiar scenery. There seemed to be hundreds of flowers and other flora dancing brilliantly in the light breeze. It was a painting of all imaginable colors. I looked beyond the black iron fence and watched the people walk by freely, a huge variety of people, respectable, poor, strange, and some rugged ones. I was trapped in a seemingly beautiful cell guarded by my father's best men. I was also standing next to my arrogant torturer, Davis.  
"Emily, you're dress is very stunning, especially on you." He complimented me after a long and silent pause. ~Oh, would you like to try it on? I think you will love the corset.~ He continued, "you look radiant amongst these bright flowers." ~I bet you got that from a book.~ Unfortunately, the string orchestra started playing. Davis smiled at my father who was obviously responsible.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked. ~Nope.~ "Of course." ~Shit.~ Davis took my hand and I slowly put my other on his shoulder. It was a soft, light song, and we were dancing in harmony with it. I looked past the fence again. A crowd of people had come to watch and listen to the music. I blushed furiously and tried to avert my gaze, but one man caught my eye. Davis turned me around so fast that I couldn't get a better look at him. By the time I came back around, he was gone.  
"You are a graceful dancer, Emily." He whispered in my ear.  
"Thank you Davis, but I must say, you are definitely much better." He blushed. ~Yeah, but I would so much rather hurl right now. If you don't mind I would very much like to upchuck into your silly hat and chuck it at the annoying spectators.~ I couldn't take this torture any longer. The audience was now beginning to dance and gossip. They probably thought we were sweet together. ~That's it!~  
"I'm terribly sorry Davis," ~no I'm not,~ "but I must leave you. I have to be somewhere." It was a very vague and general lie, but he soaked it up like a sponge. His smile faded a little, but he understood.  
"May I see you tomorrow in the evening." He asked hopefully.  
"Of course you may. I look forward to seeing you." ~Yeah, if it is at your funeral.~ He turned away after kissing my hand good-bye. ~My poor hand.~ As soon as he was gone, I hurried to my bedroom and changed into my work clothes. ~Which, by the way, my father doesn't know that I have peasant clothes.~ 


	2. The Wanted Man

Chapter Two: The Wanted Man  
  
I had always loved to sneak out of the palace and set off into the marketplace. It was buoyant and seething with excitement. I looked at all of the unfamiliar faces. They were bright with excitement and activity. I loved the marketplace. It always seems to have such a friendly atmosphere. I inhaled the beautiful aroma of the meats and produce that were on sale. I walked over to the small apple stand and bought one. I have noticed that some people offer the strangest things. One man, rotund and touched in the head, tried to sell me a writing utensil made of wood and graphite that can also erase itself. ~Yeah, like that will catch on some day! That was the stupidest object anyone ever tried to sell to me, especially since I am female. Women aren't allowed to be educated, so I can't read or write. Dumb ass.~  
Port Royale was a very typical town. Everyone just minded their own business. Married couples held hands, walked close, and whispered sweet little nothings in each other's ears. I sighed; I have never truly been in love. Soldiers are scattered throughout the docks, probably making sure the docks stay off limits to civilians. I couldn't help but notice that there are more navy men guarding the docks than last time I visited, much more.  
I noticed a corset shop very close to the docks. Well, I assumed that it was a corset shop because there were on sale. ~I should go in and buy a few extra larges. That way, my father won't have me wear those smalls anymore.~ I laughed to myself. The only people in the shop besides the vendors were a mother and her daughter.  
"Isabel, would you like to have a corset? I would buy you you're first one if you like." The kindly woman asked her daughter who seemed to be almost in her teenage years. Surprisingly enough, the poor girl was absolutely thrilled.  
"I do, mother!" Isabel exclaimed loudly. ~You feel this way now, but after two days, you'll want to tear it up as well.~ Scents of the vended perfumes arise around me as I pass a perfume stand. Enticing, the perfume was, as I turned back to buy one. Autumn Vesper, the fragrance even had a beautiful name. I moved on to the fudge store. The sugary goodness of the fudge, and its lustful scent led me there to buy a little snack. I couldn't help myself. I had to get some.  
Once I paid for the fudge, I saw a poster with a sketch. I couldn't read it, so I couldn't understand its purpose. It was the man in the poster that snagged my attention. It was the very same man I saw in the crowd as I danced with Davis. He had long, black hair, most of which was in either braid or dreadlocks. His mustache was roughly cut, and he had two plait braids on his chin. Unlike any man I have ever seen, he had a faintly tan complexion. His eyes were gaunt; his stare was piercing. He was holding a sword in his hand. I was intrigued by this man. ~Dammit, I can't read anything on the poster. I don't even know his name.~  
"Sir, what does this say?" I called out as my curiosity overwhelmed my actions. A stout man turned his gaze towards me; his face flushed almost instantaneously. Smiling slightly, he received the poster and read it out loud.  
"All citizens of Port Royale must keep an eye for dangerous criminal. He is known to keep a low profile and doesn't attack unless necessary. He is accused of piracy, theft, murder, smuggling, commandeering a ship of the fleet, sailing under false colors, kidnapping, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy and the cleric of the Church of England," ~Hehe, cool. I wonder why he did though.~ He continued, "arson, poaching, depravity, brigandage, general lawlessness, and numerous other crimes. Captain Jack Sparrow" ~A captain, eh? It betters his already sexy name.~ "is sentenced to be hung until dead. Anyone who sees Sparrow should contact an official immediately."  
I took the poster back and looked at it. ~Wow! He accomplished so much in his lifetime and still is fairly young. At least, he looks young. I wish I could do this much in my life.~ I soon realized I wasn't the only one staring at the poster.  
"I saw that man no more than ten minutes ago. He was at the apple stand. It's a pity I can't read: I don't know what this poster is for!" stated the older woman to her husband. ~I'd like to see this man, and I hope he hasn't wandered far from the apple stand.~ I left the fudge shop that moment, hoping to catch up to him.  
I didn't have very much difficulty finding the apple stand. I had already been there to buy an apple. I noticed a few soldiers and didn't go any closer. ~Oh no! Someone must have already reported him! I should leave before the soldiers recognize me.~ I turned and ran as fast as I could. I kept my head down so that no one would notice who I was. I didn't worry about colliding with anyone because everyone else were in the shops minding their own business. I sped up as my heart continued to pound in my chest endlessly. A smarter person would have probably stopped or watched where he or she was headed, but I was too worried. Eventually, I felt my head hit someone's back. I pushed him over and fell on top of him.  
"What the bloody 'ell were you doing!" yelled the muffled voice of the man below me. He continued to curse and swear phrases that I couldn't understand. I jumped off his back and helped him up.  
"Sir, oh sir, I am terribly sorry! I wasn't watching where I... was..." I saw his face for the first time, though it was so familiar. I immediately recognized his tan skin, roughly cut mustache, beaded and braided hair, and dark eyes. It was Captain Jack Sparrow. ~Oh no! I ran into the man I'm looking for! I hope he is reasonable and forgiving!~  
"S'alright luv." He grunted suddenly smiling at me. ~Wow, he is so much better looking then I thought and his smile is so sexy! He's much shorter than I had imagined. He is only about an inch taller than I am, and mind you, I'm not the tallest person.~  
"Wait! Come with me!" I exclaimed startling Jack.  
"Whuh?" He responded as I grabbed his arm and started running again. He and I ran down the alley and hid in a corner. ~This is so much fun. Poor Jack though, he must not have a clue about what is going on.~ Jack maintained his balance and looked at me angrily in the eye.  
"Why did you bloody take me 'ere?" he shouted. He threw his arms about wildly. ~He's not very coordinated, but it's very attractive.~ He glared at me and waited for my answer. Jack then squinted hard at me, as if he was looking right through me. His eyes, I couldn't stop looking into them, so full of concentration. He soon broke the silence.  
"I've seen you before. You were dancing with that...you're the daughter of the King!" He shouted as he suddenly pointed at my face. I quieted him immediately.  
"Not so loudly! I don't want anyone to know. My father would just bring me home. He doesn't know that I sneak off to wander around the market." I hastily explained, "I saw you when I was dancing." I took out my poster of him. "This is you, isn't it? You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" He snatched it from me hands and read it thoroughly.  
"That can't be me! I'm not left 'anded!" he chortled. "Aye, that's me." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too. In an instant, an idea ran through my mind.  
"Kidnap me!" 


	3. Savvy?

Chapter Three: Savvy?  
  
Jack was appalled. There was a long moment of silence as we just looked into each others eyes. Jack broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry luv, what was that?" Jack asked seriously.  
"I want you to kidnap me, take me to your ship, and go out to sea. You don't understand. I hate being the King's daughter. I despise having to dress up nicely with a damn corset that's a hundred times too tight. I always have to be polite, even if I don't mean it. My father always has me meet these suitors who are all the same. They are rich, arrogant jerks who are all tall, have horribly obvious white wigs, dress nicely, and only want me for the crown. I have to put up with these men going to boring, civil parties, dance the night away to a happy evening. I want to go out on adventure with a real man." ~Especially you.~ "I want to sail past the ho..."  
"The horizon?" Jack interrupted. I looked up at him. He smiled sweetly. He knew exactly what I have always wanted to do.  
"Yes." I answered softly. Another long pause followed this remark. I didn't know what to say next. I watched him as he looked up, concentrated in thought.  
"Uh huh." Jack continued to think about it. ~Oh no, what if he thinks it is too risky. I had better tell him a plan, one that would work.~  
"Jack, there are many women who look just like me. I could..."  
"Aye, I'll do it." Jack agreed as I was explaining my plan.  
"...hire one of them to pretend to be me so that or I could do the pillow trick... oh, you'll do it?" I realized. ~Wow, that was easy.~ "I'll meet you here tomorrow before dawn."  
"Alright, I'll be 'ere before dawn. Tell no one, savvy?" ~Savvy, it makes me melt when he says that word.~ I nodded. He smiled and took my hand and kissed it. He turned around and walked back towards back down the alley. As soon as I was sure that he was gone. I looked back at the hand he had placed his beautiful lips on and kissed it.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jack quietly made his way to the new blacksmith shop. The sun was setting and the sky was beautiful mixture of colors. Jack eventually approached his destination. He looked up at the sign and smiled. "Turner Blacksmith Shop" the bold, black letters read. Jack knocked loudly on the heavy wooden door.  
"I'm sorry, but the shop is closed for tonight. You'll have to come tomorrow." It was a voice Jack knew well.  
"I guess I'll have to leave ye, but tell Mr. Turner and Ms. Swan that an ol' friend dropped by." The door opened immediately. A dirty and tired Will appeared. Jack noticed that Will hadn't changed since they last saw each other six months ago. They embraced like brothers.  
"'ello mate. Long time no see, eh?" Will smiled in agreement.  
"Yes, it is good to see you Jack. Elizabeth shall be thrilled to see you as well. Would you like to see our house?" Will invited. Jack nodded.  
"Aye." The two men walked down the street to the Turners' place.  
  
~~~~  
I was so happy, I couldn't conceal my ecstasy. I skipped, danced, twirled, and ran down through the marketplace. I could care less that people were looking at me strangely. I was going to be kidnapped by Captain Jack Sparrow.  
I got back to the mansion we were staying in. I crept quietly through the back gate. Opening the door to the house without a sound, I snuck up the stairs. When I entered my room, I ran to my bed and screamed into my pillow. I got up and looked around. This room wasn't as dreary anymore. I put on my nightgown and hid my peasant disguise.  
My father was downstairs in the lounge drinking tea as he usually does before sleep. Smiling much more brightly than the fire, I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Well, you must have had a lovely evening with Davis Punnings! I daresay you have been with him for nearly four hours. He is a fine man." As I had said before, my father hasn't a clue about me, but I play along just to keep him happy.  
"He is a fine man." ~Jack is. I could care less about Davis.~  
"Emily, have you eaten?" My father inquired.  
"Yes. Good night, father." I turned and started up the stairs.  
"Good night, my dear."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Jack! Oh it is so good to see you!" Elizabeth hugged Jack tightly. "How have you been? Please, come in and make yourself at home. Jack smiled and sat down at the table. He looked around the kitchen. It wasn't grand or luxurious, but it was pretty comfortable. Jack looked at Elizabeth's hand, and then he looked at Will's hand. He noticed two important rings on their fourth fingers.  
"Did ye two get married?" Jack asked as he smiled impishly.  
"Yes, we did. I'm sorry we didn't invite you, but we couldn't reach you. We were hoping you could be the best man." Elizabeth apologized.  
"It's okay. I brought you two some items you might enjoy. Consider them belated wedding gifts." Jack pulled out a small package.  
"I hope you didn't steal them." Elizabeth stated sternly. Jack was silent for about five minutes and then he spoke.  
"I only stole yours, Elizabeth. Don't worry. You'll like it." Jack confessed. Elizabeth took the parcel and opened it. Her jaw dropped as she pulled out a dazzling ruby necklace. She looked up at Jack in awe. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. I stole it from somebody in Virginia. They'll never trace it to ye." Jack assured her.  
"It's beautiful! Thank you Jack!" She hugged Jack. Elizabeth placed the necklace around her neck and smiled brightly. Jack turned to Will.  
"And for ye mate, you can 'ave this sword. This was your father's blade. He threw it to me when I was marooned. I've 'ad it ever since. Now, it's yours." Will held the blade in his hands. Jack could tell that he was speechless. "So mate, I'll be needing a new one. How much are they? I'm not going to steal one from you since you are a friend."  
"For you, Jack, I think I'll lower the price to fifteen shillings." Will offered happily. "Wait a minute, did you pilfer this money?" Will asked as Jack handed him fifteen coins.  
"Aye."  
"Jack, do you mind if we could join you for a couple weeks. Nothing interesting is happening in Port Royale, well except the arrival of the King and his daughter, and I was hoping we could get away for some excitement." Jack paused for a moment.  
"Course ye can. And speaking of the King's daughter, I met 'er in the marketplace and she wants me to kidnap 'er. She'll being joining us as well." Elizabeth laughed at this.  
"Jack, don't lie! I have met Princess Emily Harrington. She would never do something like this. You must have met someone else." Elizabeth accused.  
"Well then, you'll find out tomorrow whether I am lying or not, eh?" Jack responded. Will returned and gave Jack a new sword. 


	4. The Anticipated Kidnap

Chapter Four: The Anticipated Kidnap  
  
I lay in my bed, waiting for dawn. The hands of the grandfather clock moved ever so slowly, like clouds of a calm morning, gliding across the sky. Groaning, I turned away. ~It's like I'm waiting for all eternity, just for dawn. Maybe I should leave early. This is too much to wait for.~ I quietly hopped out of bed and changed into a pair of pants I had bought last night. I tried to braid my hair, but a little more than half of it fell out. I didn't mind too much. I grabbed as I could carry, and set off for the alley.  
The sky was dark, I had much difficulty finding my way. It didn't bother me though. Ecstasy burst through my veins like a canon as I started skipping down the street. I sang my heart out. I was so happy and so free. I had never been allowed to do anything unorthodox in my life. I mean, here I am skipping and singing joyfully, and I am going to be kidnapped by a ruthless, yet kind pirate. I twirled uncountable times, and fell over a few.  
The streets were completely abandoned. Everybody was inside sleeping safely in their warm beds. Only a fool would be out at this time of night. ~I am a fool though; I asked a pirate, whom I don't know very well, to kidnap me.~ I didn't care. I wasn't going to let that stop me.  
  
~~~~  
  
About a half an hour later, I approached our little meeting place. I noticed that the marketplace was still vacant and the sky was brighter now. ~I hope he comes soon. But wait a minute, what if he doesn't come at all...~ I began to walk in circles frantically. Jack might not come. ~He might have felt it was too risky. I shouldn't have trusted a pirate. If he doesn't come, what am I supposed to do? I can't go back to my father.~  
I continued to fret for about another few hours. Or at least, it seemed like such a long time. Every minute seemed to have been an eternity. People were already starting to wake up. They were beginning to open the shops. It was light enough to see. It was then that I realized that I was in the wrong place. I frantically sprinted towards the other side of the marketplace to where we were supposed to meet.  
A few minutes later I reached that alley. I stopped, panting heavily, to see Jack waiting for me. I looked into his dark eyes. By his expression I could tell that he was both disappointed and relieved. Smiling, Jack spoke first.  
"'Bout time, luv. I was beginning to think that ye backed out." Jack teased as he tied my wrists behind my back. "Why were you late? I've been standing 'ere for some time now."  
"I, uh, I ... I got lost and, uh, went the wrong way." I answered pitifully. Jack raised an eyebrow. ~Oh stupid! Jack is going to think that I'm an idiot! I should have said something cute and clever.~  
"Okay luv." Jack laughed. "Come along then." Jack gestured for me to follow him. I was completely disappointed. ~I want to be kidnapped, not escorted.~  
"Jack, I want you to kidnap me like you would any other girl." I demanded willfully. Jack gave me a hard look in the eye then smiled sweetly.  
"Alright, but you asked for it." Jack lightly walked toward me. He grabbed my middle and threw me over his strong shoulder. A scream of joy and surprise escaped my mouth. "Don't scream, I don't want to attract too much attention." I then realized that my nose was pressing against his gorgeous ass. ~I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. His butt is just so...~ I smiled so widely that someone passing by could see my gums. ~It's a good thing that no one is outside yet.~  
Jack walked quickly; I was afraid that he would drop me, but feeling his strong hands hold me up, I was reassured. I couldn't stop giggling and kicking my legs. I was too excited to calm down. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't happy about my flailing legs.  
"Stop swinging yer legs!" Jack growled quietly. "You nearly kicked my... my person." ~Whoops!~ I let my legs droop for the rest of the trip.  
We didn't have any problems for most of the walk. I actually enjoyed it. I loved it. I think Jack did too, at least I hope. ~Well, I had heard him laugh to himself a couple times.~ I sighed. ~This is great! Nothing can possibly go wrong!~ But of course, something always goes wrong. ~Stupid dramatic irony!~ A man saw us pass by. Looking very confused, he stopped us. He was taller than Jack, then again, who wasn't. The man didn't look a day over twenty-seven, and he didn't seem very bright.  
"Hey, what is she doin' on your back?" He asked stupidly.  
"Well, she's on my shoulder, and she's me wife." Jack replied without hesitation. ~He said that I'm his wife! It must be a sign! He must love me... either that or it's a cover-up.~  
"Okay, well, wait a minute!" The man shouted suddenly. He pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Jack. "You're this pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack looked at the familiar poster in feigned bewilderment.  
  
"Nah, that can't be me." Jack tried to convince the guy. "Look," Jack pointed at the picture. "I'm not left-handed, savvy?" The young man looked back and forth between Jack and the sketch, then he smiled apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
"It's okay. It happens all the time. You see, he is my twin brother. I'm John Sparrow." ~Ha ha, John Sparrow? This man is so gullible.~  
"Well, good day sir." He walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Jack and I started laughing.  
"I thought I married Captain Jack Sparrow." I teased. Jack laughed merrily.  
"Nah, ye got hitched with me." I giggled furiously.  
We eventually reached the docks where the Black Pearl was anchored. On the way, Jack told me about how magnificent the Pearl was, but I never imagined it to be this majestic. I gaped in awe as Jack rounded up his crew. I noticed a couple of people I recognized as well.  
"Elizabeth, daughter of the governor, is that you?" I asked. She looked equally stupefied.  
"Yes, and you are the King's daughter, Emily. Jack was telling the truth." The crew turned towards me at these words. They began to mutter amongst themselves. I watched as Jack counted his men and frowned. He shrugged then ushered them onto the boats. I heard him whisper to the crew, "keep to the code." ~What code? What does he mean? I hate being left out!~  
"Jack, of which code do you speak?" I asked him politely. Jack shot me a surprised look. Obviously, I wasn't supposed to hear that.  
"It's Pirate Code. Nathaniel is not here, therefore we leave him." Jack answered shortly. He and his crew started boarding the boats. I followed Jack onto the last one.  
"That doesn't seem very fair." I said finally.  
"Of course it is." Jack objected. "I gave 'em all a fair warning, it was his bloody stupid idea not to show up." He picked up a pair of oars and started rowing. Sure enough, I heard the distant sound of a man screaming. I looked at Jack. He wasn't affected by it at all. I couldn't help but feel sorry for that man, yet I secretly agreed with Jack. The scent of salt cleared my nostrils, and the reflection of the moonlight on the sea looked like a dazzling array of stars amongst a dark blue sky. It was all very soothing. I calmed down a bit. I watched Port Royal gradually get smaller and smaller. I was leaving my past life behind. ~Good-bye father, I'll be back in few months. I just want a vacation.~ 


	5. Aboard the Pearl

Chapter Five: Aboard the Pearl  
  
I looked ahead as the grand ship became larger. She was even more beautiful up close. I had never seen a ship like her before. The Black Pearl was an unusually colored vessel. There aren't any other completely black ships with black sails, at least to my knowledge. We soon reached the ship. I looked up. She was enormous. I reached out my hand. Her side was rough and coarse from erosion and battle. I averted my gaze and looked left. Jack's crew were climbing the side of the Pearl. ~Oh God! Do they expect me to climb up that?~ Jack grabbed his own grapple and flung it up to his ship. I looked around excitedly, forgetting about the massive height.  
"Where's my rope?" I eagerly inquired. Jack tugged at his rope, making sure that it could support his weight. Still holding it in his left hand, he turned to me and smiled.  
"This one. We are sharing this one." he explained. I sighed disappointedly.  
"Don't worry. This can support both of us." ~It's not that, I wanted to throw it.~ Jack grabbed a hold onto the rope and began to pull himself upward.  
"No!" I suddenly shouted. He stopped, and his feet were already two feet above the ground. He was dangling up there, waiting for an explanation.  
"I wanna go first." I rambled, "That way, if I fall, you can catch me." He shrugged and dropped back down to the boat. I seized the rope with both hands. Slowly, I made my way up the rope. It was a lot more strenuous than I had thought. When I was about half way up, I lost my balance and slipped. A second later, I felt Jack's strong hand support my back. I continued up the rope. ~Why can't they use ladders? Ladders are much more convenient.~ Once I made it to the top, I was struck with awe. I stopped with only one leg over the side. The ship looked even more magnificent than I had imagined. The rugged deck seemed elegant in the moonlight. The sails billowed like many flags. The very tall masts reached on forever into the heavens and beyond. The pirate ship was somewhat beautifully threatening, yet warmly welcoming. ~This is it! This is where I want to be! I want to live here forever with Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew! I never wan- ~ "Emily, luv, if ye don't mind, I would love to get on me ship." Jack growled from below me. I just realized that I was still blocking his way. Blushing furiously, I hurried from the side of the ship as the crew laughed merrily. Jack pulled himself up. He looked around at his ship and crew and exhaled happily. "Men, this is Princess Emily of England. I am doing her a favor, and she is my guest. If I hear that any of ye have touched, harmed, or taken advantage of her. I'll personally take out your intestines and use them as ropes for the ship. I believe we need 'em." The crew all nodded in unison. Jack turned to a young, female pirate with dark skin and beckoned her towards him. She was very pretty for a woman living with pirates. I had noticed that most of the crew kept their distance. I didn't blame them. Her expression was so fearsome that it could frighten any man. "Anamaria, she's under your watch. Tell her all that she needs to know." Jack walked to the wheel, and began to steer. I sighed, and turned to face Anamaria. Her face was stern, and she just stared at me, probably thinking about what to do with me. I finally broke the silence. "Hi, I'm-" "I know, Emily. Here, take this." Anamaria abruptly thrusted a mop into my chest. She then grabbed one for herself and continued to speak, "Princess of England, eh? What kind of favor could Jack do for ye?" "Well, uh, he is-" "Don't just stand around and talk! I gave that mop for a reason." We both began to swab the deck. "What were ye about to say, Emily? About the favor?" "Jack said he would-" "You've never picked up a mop have you? You're holding it wrong." interrupted Anamaria. ~Let me finish! Unless, of course, you don't really care about what I am saying.~ "Anyway, I asked Jack to kidnap me-" "Kidnap? Why would you ask him to kidnap you?" That was the last straw. I finally exploded. "Will you let me finish?" I shouted. I turned to look at Anamaria. I expected her to be angry. Instead, she was smiling. "Well done. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. The first thing ye need to know about being on this ship is that ye have to be tough for the crew to respect ye, especially since yer female. Don't worry about answering my question. Jack has already told me." I frowned. It wasn't common for a woman to be beating up men. "A man can smell fear and weakness a thousand miles away. Ye need to be strong and not afraid to hit or threaten a man. Since Jack has made sure that nobody hurts ye, they won't be hitting back. Watch." Anamaria walked over to a man whom I have not yet met. He was tall and certainly much older than Anamaria. He had been watching us as we mopped. "Are ye looking at us?" She yelled. The pirate frantically shook his head. Anamaria held up her fist in rage. "What do ye think we are? Eye candy to ye? If I catch ye starin' at us again, I will smash yer head through a wall! Now get back to work!" I stared in amazement as Anamaria punched the cowering man in the shoulder. ~Wow, and he is much bigger and stronger than she is.~ She walked back to where I was smiling smugly. "See? No man messes with me on this ship. And soon, they won't mess with ye either." She continued to swab the deck. "What about Jack? Do you threaten and beat him up too?" I asked curiously. Anamaria turned to me and smiled. "Aye, but I know that he doesn't fear me like the others. He just doesn't hit women." "Why? Does he feel that we are weak and defenseless?" I asked. "Nah, he told me hisself. He says that he likes women better than men, and I'm glad. I wouldn't want to get in a fight with Jack, neither does any other man that knows him well." "Why not? Why wouldn't you want to fight Jack." My interest was growing. I wanted to know Jack. "He'd kill me in a heartbeat. Jack is cleverer than any other man. He has escaped death many times as well. Jack has also been to many hangings and he is still alive." ~Wow, that is amazing.~ "How could ye not know anyways? Captain Jack Sparrow is the most infamous pirate. Surely, you have heard the many legends of Cap'n Jack." "No, my father didn't allow me to hear any stories of pirates. I wasn't even supposed to find out that pirates and other criminals existed. My father is a bit overprotective." I confessed. "Aye, it must be difficult to be the King's daughter. What was it like?" Anamaria asked. I began to tell my life's story. I told her of the high expectations, fancy parties and dresses, and horrible suitors I had to deal with. I used humorous gestures and vulgar comments to make her laugh. We had become good friends within a short while. "And now," I managed to say between fits of laughter. "I, the King's daughter, have joined a pirate crew with the most infamous and best pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, and I have never been so happy in my life! What could possibly go wrong?" I didn't realize that trouble was just beginning to brew. 


	6. Tortuga

Chapter Six: Trouble  
  
"Emily, why are you sleeping in so late on such a fine day like this?" King Harry asked the pillows under Emily's covers. It was already noon, and he had not seen his daughter all day. He walked over to her window and looked outside as he continued talking. "Well, I know how much you liked Davis yesterday, so I took the liberty and asked him to join us for dinner this evening. Unless you want to miss him, I recommend that you get up now and start getting ready." The King walked over to Emily's bedside. "I got you a lovely new dress. You are absolutely going to love it! I'll have your maid bring it forth. Rebecca!" The young, scrawny maid came in. She was carrying a long, thin box.  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" She asked timidly.  
"Here, show Princess Emily her beautiful new gown." The maid revealed a long, extravagant, peach dress with an amazingly complex design. "It would look absolutely stunning on you. Emily? Would you not look at it? Emily?" The King sat down on the bed beside the inanimate pillows. Curious by the lack of response or movement, he placed his hand on the pillows and stroked them gently. Frowning confusedly, he pulled off the covers to reveal a line of cleverly placed pillows. He stood up quickly and gaped in utter horror. "Emily! Oh my goodness, Emily!" He turned to the maid. "You! You gather the other servants and search Port Royale! If you do not find her contact General Howard and send him to me! I'll search for her in this household!"  
"Ay, m'lord." The maid turned and left. The King bolted out the bedroom door and down the stairs.  
"Emily? Emily? Emily?" He checked every room three times at least and searched every inch of the courtyard. When the King's search party returned, they had not brought Emily, but General Howard accompanied them.  
"General Samuel Howard, my daughter is missing!" the King desperately cried. General Howard nodded politely.  
"I heard from the maid, and I did a little research. I found two witnesses that claim that they saw your daughter this morning," he gestured to two women, both of which were nervously looking around the room, "and they think Emily has been kidnapped by a strange man. Please, ladies, describe the kidnapper to the King."  
"Well, he was tan, and had all sorts of stuff like dreadlocks and beads in his black hair-"  
"He had dark, kinda gaunt eyes-"  
"He wore a tricorner hat, and-"  
"He was really attractive guy too." The general pulled out a piece of parchment from the pocket of his coat. He showed it to the King.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow is whom they have described. He seems like the kind of pirate to do it in the first place. His ship, the Black Pearl, is extremely fast. We have an idea to where he is headed, and we plan on cutting him off."  
"How do you know where he is headed?" the King inquired. The general smirked.  
"Believe me, Your Highness, I have my sources." He turned around slowly, smiling maliciously. "We set sail tonight."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Land ho!" Emily excitedly looked around. Her gaze fell upon a small town. The night sky rang with the gunshots and screams of the barren dump. ~Oh my lord! Are we going there?!~ I shook my head in disgust. The air seemed to echo in the citizen's playful laughs and their shouts of anguish. I slowly turned to Jack, who happened to be smiling. He was probably amused by my reaction.  
"Welcome to Tortuga luv!"  
We entered a small pub, The Faithful Bride. I tried to remain as nonexistent as possible, but strangers kept staring at me. ~Is that all bystanders do? They always goggle at me.~ Luckily, Jack was there to glare back at them, causing them to avert their stare. I was relieved. As long as Jack was there, I had nothing to be afraid of. Or so I thought.  
We chose a table away from the excitement of the tavern. Jack stood up.  
"What would ye all like?" There was a rousing chorus of "Rum."  
"Alright, I'll go get it." The whole crew smiled gleefully. Jack, however, frowned at this. "What? You really expect me to pay for it all? Cough up the money." The crew groaned as they pulled out numerous coins. I looked at Jack and asked for a water. Once Jack had left, I noticed that I was the center of the tavern's attention. Anamaria stood up.  
"What are ye lookin' at, huh?! Get back to yer drinks ye half wits!" The people in the pub turned away almost instantaneously. Jack soon brought the drinks. The crew had a couple good laughs, and everybody, except for Elizabeth, Will and me, were having a good time. ~This would be a whole lot more fun if I wasn't so uncomfortable about this place.~ Will and Elizabeth soon left the group to "be alone on the ship."  
"Hey! Drinking contest o'er here!" shout a pirate from across the bar. All of the crew, including Jack, strolled over to place bets. I groaned. ~Don't leave me alone.~ I looked at Jack as he placed a bet, and then stole from someone else's money. ~Fine, I'll just sit here, alone, and drink some water.~ As I took a sip, a big, tall man approached.  
"Did ye pay for that water?" the man asked. I shook my head slowly, but then recovered.  
"Isn't water usually free?" He smiled and shook his head. I plunged my hand into my pocket and found nothing to my displeasure. Horrified, I looked back at him. ~Oh shit! Did Jack pay for this or not?~  
"I left my money on the ship. I can go-"  
"No, I want me money now!" He grabbed me by the back of my neck. He pulled me off my seat and dragged me up to his eye level. I was too scared to think.  
"Put her down." Jack stated firmly, "Water has never had an expense here before." His sword was drawn, and he was pointing it at the man, who was clearly much larger than him. My attacker turned to face Jack, and looked down at him. The whole crowd got excited and formed a circle.  
"This is going to be great! Jack is going to beat his ass! I'm betting on Jack!" the pirate placed a bet.  
"So am I."  
"My money's on Sparrow."  
"Who's going to bet against us, though?"  
"I will. Ye guys are blind. Sparrow is scrawny; the other guy can eat him in one bite." Spectators continued to bet money on Jack. The gigantic man unsheathed his sword, and the duel began. He came at Jack with all his might and swung his sword at Jack's head. He easily blocked it and the following swipes. While attacking viciously, Jack grabbed a nearby chair and swung it sideways at his opponent's head. The man fell to the floor in agony. Jack ran over to where he lay and kicked his throat. The man quickly got up and blocked Jack's blade as it repeatedly attacked. ~Jack is really good! This guy has no chance.~ Jack smiled as he cut the man's shoulder, watching the blood trickle down his arm. Now angry, the man began to hack viciously at everything. They ran around the room using every possible resource. Jack's opponent swung around and managed to nick Jack's neck. I watched as the fight continued. The large man grabbed a nearby chair and swung it around. Thinking quickly, Jack ducked in time, and snatched the same chair as it landed. He rammed the chair into the other man's stomach, knocking him to the floor. He slowly got up, wheezing. Seizing the opportunity, Jack slashed his foe's hand off cleanly. The man screamed as blood spewed out in all directions. He ran out of the tavern howling. All eyes darted to the one man who lost every bet. Realizing that he didn't have enough money, he ran out of the tavern as well. Everyone followed screaming their anger.  
"Thank you so much Jack! You saved my life!" I walked over to Jack.  
"Nah, don' mention it. I've been dying to best someone in a fight." We looked into each other's eyes. What used to be a small crush sprouted and blossomed into undying love. ~I love you. I want to be with you. I want you to hold me and never let me go. I want to kiss your wonderfully handsome lips, and you kiss mine. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Nay, I need to be with you forever more. Jack, I love you. Plus, you kick ass way better than that damn Davis could.~ We continued to look deeper and deeper into each other's eyes. We were inching closer. I closed my eyes and waited for my very first-  
"Cap'n, we better get back to the Pearl." Anamaria's angry voice broke the connection. Jack turned to look at Anamaria and nodded.  
"Aye, I'll round me crew." Jack said softly and somewhat disappointedly. He left the tavern. Anamaria followed him and gave me the most infuriated glower I have ever received. ~Oh no, Anamaria noticed us, but why would that make her so livid? I hope that I didn't just lose my good friend.~  
I walked outside and headed for the Black Pearl. Jack had his crew ready, and I saw Anamaria. I tried to get her attention, but she gave me the cold shoulder.  
"Please, I didn't mean it! I don't have enough money for all of you! Aaaaah!"  
"Aaarrrrrgh! Get 'im!" A mob with torches and pitchforks chased him out of Tortuga. Jack and his crew laughed loudly at this. 


	7. Blisters

Chapter Seven: Blisters  
  
I climbed back onto the Black Pearl. I looked over to where Anamaria was intimidating another pirate. I sighed to myself. I could not think of anything else as we were heading back. ~Anamaria was a good friend of mine, my only friend besides Jack really. I'll try to talk to her.~ I gathered up all of my courage and walked over to her. She turned her back to me.  
"Anamaria, what's wrong? Is it something I said? I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Anamaria?" She didn't utter a single word. She stayed as cold as brass. "Please speak to me. I don't want to ruin our friendship." ~I hate it when I am given the cold shoulder.~ Anamaria turned around angrily.  
"Friendship? If you were my friend you wouldn't have done that!" Her teeth were bared as she growled at me. "You know what? I don't need friends like you!" She stormed off to Jack, who was steering the ship. She yelled at him and he backed off and let her take the wheel. I ran to the dorm that I had previously shared with Anamaria. ~She would probably kick me out tonight.~ I fell onto my bed and cried. ~No! I need to pull myself together! I need to be strong. If any of the pirates, especially Jack, sees me like this, they'll think I'm weak.~ I got out of bed and washed my face. After taking a deep breath, I walked outside. I decided to make myself useful and grabbed a mop.  
  
~~~~  
  
At dinner, Anamaria made sure that she was seated on the other side of the room. Other than that, everything was basically normal. The pirates were stealing each other's food as usual. I watched as Anamaria snatched Joshamee Gibbs' roll. She bit into it smugly. Pirates have tried to pilfer my food, but Anamaria used to scare them away. The only other person, I've noticed, whose food nobody bothered was Jack's.  
I bitterly stabbed my fish with my fork. ~Why is she so angry?~  
"Back off my food!" I shouted at a pirate, and he recoiled. Anamaria glared at me. ~I should try to talk to her tomorrow; hopefully she would have cooled off by then.~ I turned to look at Jack. He was deep in conversation with Will on his right. To his left, a sneaky pirate was reaching for his roll. Approximately a millisecond later, Jack had abruptly turned around and twisted the man's arm. He eventually flipped over while screaming in anguish. The other pirates laughed at his foolish attempt, and so did I.  
  
~~~~  
  
That evening, I helped Mr. Cotton put up the sails. He tried to teach me how to tie a sailor's knot, but I couldn't understand his parrot.  
  
"Any man for himself!" The parrot repeated for the past few minutes. I looked at it confusedly. ~What the hell is it trying to say? "Any man for himself?" What does that mean?~  
"Mr. Cotton says that you push the rope through that loop." Mr. Gibbs supplied. I looked at him incredulously. He smiled; he was obviously pleased with himself. ~How does he do that? Is that even what the parrot meant?~ I turned back to my knot and strung the rope through the loop. I looked at Mr. Cotton for the next piece of instructions.  
"All hands on deck!" The parrot shouted happily. I turned to Mr. Gibbs.  
"Mr. Cotton says that you put it through the wrong loop. Here let me teach you instead." Joshamee sat down next to me and grabbed another rope. ~Thank you. At least you can speak English.~  
Later that night, I felt a horrible stinging on my hands. I looked down at them. My jaw dropped in utter horror. They seemed to have grown hideous, bulging, red bubbles of some kind. They were very raw and hurt. I blew on them to ease the pain. It didn't last very long unfortunately. ~What are these?~ I noticed Jack at the wheel of the ship. I ran up the stairs, cupping my hands so that they wouldn't get worse. I held out my hands for Jack to see.  
"Jack? What are these?" I complained childishly. Jack brought them closer to his eyes and smiled.  
"Ah, these be your first blisters, aye? I don't think you 'ave ever done work before." Jack laughed. ~What is so funny? They hurt!~ I nodded.  
"No, I have never worked before, and these are my first, uh, what did you call them? Glissers?"  
"Blisters." Jack corrected. "Here come with me." He turned and walked over to Mr. Cotton. Mr. Cotton nodded after Jack had asked him something I didn't catch. Mr. Cotton quietly strolled over to the wheel and took over. I followed Jack into his cabin.  
"Come here. Let me see them blisters." I held out my hands. He took them and put a wet towel on my hands. ~Ouch! It stings terribly.~ I winced at the pain.  
"What is that? It stings." I looked at him, waiting for an answer. He chuckled and grinned at me.  
"It's rum. An amazing remedy, rum is. I found out that it helps blister turn into calluses faster. You're lucky that these blisters aren't bad, they may not become calluses at all. I've 'ad worst." he acknowledged. He showed me his hands. They were course, like wind beaten stone.  
"Those are calluses?" I exclaimed. ~I don't want to have those! I like my soft hands, thank you very much!~  
"What's wrong? Ne'er been scarred before?" he teased. I felt insulted. ~That's not true!~  
"That's not true!" I pulled up my sleeve to show him a scar, "Look at this. I got burnt from when I ran into a candle. At least my father didn't know about it. He would have freaked out." He laughed out loud.  
"You call that a burn? Look at this one," he pulled up his own sleeve to reveal a large burn on his arm. I gasped. ~Damn! That is huge!~ "I got this in Tortuga. Someone lit me arm on fire, so I burnt the damn building down with that same flame. Almost everyone there respects me now." I gawked at him.  
"Well, I fell down a staircase and I still have a scar from it." I exposed a nearly evanescent scar on my elbow.  
"Really? Hmm, I guess that beats out the two bullet shot wounds on me right lung." Jack pulled down his shirt. ~Yes!~ He uncovered two wounds, just like he had said. My jaw dropped in amazement. ~Hmmm, what do I have that could compare.~  
"Oh, I'm not allowed to get a real tattoo, so I secretly gave myself a fake one." I showed him my knee. "Look, you can still see it a little." It was faded and smudged, but Jack saw the remains of my drawing.  
"Ah, that's nothing. I gave meself a real tattoo." Jack pulled up his sleeve, and as plain as day, there it was. It was a talented drawing of a bird. ~Wow, that is good, and it beats my little doodle.~ I covered my knee again in shame.  
"You drew that?" He nodded. "What is that?" I pointed to a white symbol of some kind below the sparrow.  
"It's the brand of a pirate. See, it's a 'P,' savvy?" I was completely confused and lost.  
"Well, what is that?" I had absolutely no idea what this 'P' was.  
"For pirate, can ye read?" I shook my head sadly. I brightened up as an idea came to me.  
"Can you teach me how to read and write?" I asked him hopefully. Jack thought for a moment and was very quiet.  
"Aye, I'll teach ye how to read. Meet me in the kitchen late tomorrow night." ~Yes, I'll finally learn how to read, and best of all, it will be Jack who teaches me.~ I thanked him graciously and left.  
  
~~~~  
  
I opened the door to the cabin room I shared with Anamaria. It was next door to Will and Elizabeth's. They were very small and could barely fit the two twin beds. I plopped down on my heavily and happily. I looked to my left and saw Anamaria lying in her bed across from mine. She was very disgruntled and angry. ~Oh no, she's still mad at me, but about what?~ I took a deep breath.  
"Anamaria, I don't know what has gotten into you lately. Why are you angry with me? Have I offended you in any way? If so, I am terribly sorry." She paused for a moment in which we exchanged stares. She eventually broke the awkward silence.  
"I saw the way ye looked at 'im." She said bluntly. I knew she was referring to Jack.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" She sat up.  
"Because Jack is mine!" She yelled aggressively. I was in shock. I was under the impression that she didn't like him very much.  
"Are you two a couple?" I asked. Anamaria hesitated.  
"No," she answered softly, "but I've loved 'im ever since I saw 'im. That is until 'e stole my boat." She chuckled lightly. "But I've forgiven 'im."  
"Anamaria, I love him too. That's mostly why I wanted Jack to kidnap me. I have never loved anyone before in this way, and it makes me feel so lighthearted." ~Oh boy, how should we solve this one?~ "I've got an idea. I'll promise not to ruin our friendship if you win his heart, and you'll do the same. Is that fine by you?" Anamaria thought it over and smiled.  
"Aye, I agree." We shook hands, and talked about Jack the rest of the night. 


	8. To the Last Swig

Chapter Eight: To the Last Swig  
  
The clouds inched across the sky the next afternoon. I sighed. ~This is one long day. I can't stand all of this waiting. I want it to be the evening, so Jack can teach me how to freakin' read!~ I walked over the railing at the edge of the boat. I couldn't help but notice how Anamaria kept talking to Jack all day. ~I bet she wants to catch Jack's eye.~  
I looked at the ocean. The waves crashed merrily on the starboard side of the ship. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the salty scent of the sea spray. The light, cool breeze and the call of the seagulls calmed my mind. I drifted off into a slight daze as I leaned too far. My mind remained tranquil as I began to plummet.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Breathe, Emily, breathe!" I heard a rough voice shout as strong hands repeatedly pumped my stomach. I snapped out of my reverie into reality once again. ~What happened? Where am I? Am I dead?~ I coughed out large amounts of salt water. I felt a towel slide across my face.  
"Emily, are ye alright? Ye scared me half to death. Please never do that again." Jack hoarsely whispered to me. I gazed all around. ~I must be in the captain's cabin. Nice.~ I also noticed that I was placed on a rough bed. I looked around the room and noticed that it was the only one. ~This is where Jack sleeps. Hehe.~ Jack helped me up. With support from Jack, I was getting out of the room. As soon as I exited the cabin, I was face to face with Anamaria. She grabbed my arm and pulled me below deck.  
"That was a nice move, Emily, getting Jack to save you. Yeah, 'e's a sucker for that. Jack can't resist saving a girl in trouble." Anamaria beamed. I chuckled to myself.  
"It actually wasn't a move or anything. I kinda fell asleep and I don't know what happened afterwards."  
"Ye don't, but I do. After ye fell off Jack had us slow down the ship and drop the anchor while 'e performed his signature dive into the water and pulled ye above the surface." ~Wow, he can swim and dive! That's sexy!~ "We threw 'im a rope and pulled ye two aboard. 'e carried yer limp body to his cabin, and now yer awake and well."  
Anamaria and I spent the rest of the afternoon doing basically nothing. We had a few staring contests, all of which Anamaria had won, and I learned the basics of sword-fighting. When he was free, I challenged Jack to a swordfight. He knew that I was just playing, and he won easily. We also gawked at Jack as he sailed the ship. ~He is so good-looking when he is concentrating.~ He didn't see us. ~At least, we think that he didn't see us. I mean, he didn't say anything.~ The day continued in painful anticipation. I have never been so anxious about spending time with a man.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Shut the door." Jack whispered to me as I excitedly tiptoed into the kitchen. I closed the door gently and sat down at the small, round table across from Jack. He pulled out a quill, ink, parchment, and several books. I looked at him confusedly. ~That is a nice quill, and that ink looks expensive. Where and why did Jack get those?~  
"Jack, can many of your crew read and write very well?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.  
"Nah, only Mr. Cotton and I can." Jack answered.  
"Well, then why do you have such nice ink and an expensive quill?" I studied him as he thought about it. "I mean, it doesn't make any sense to have ink and quills if nobody else can read or write." Jack nodded in silent agreement and then spoke.  
"To trade or sell, really." Jack explained. "Either that or I stole it without knowing I did." He smiled and all of his gold teeth glinted in the candlelight. He picked up the quill and dipped it into the ink bottle. He placed one piece of parchment in front of him and started writing letters.  
"These are the letters of the English alphabet, savvy?" He pushed the parchment towards me. I held it up to the light so that I could see it clearly. Jack passed me the quill and ink. "I want ye to copy all of the letters five times each." As I wrote he told me about all of the letters, and that they have two forms, upper case and lower case. Jack explained that some letters are called vowels, and many letters have two or three different sounds. Jack said each of the sounds. I had trouble concentrating as he repeated them several times for me. ~Oh, he is so hot.~ He had me repeat the sounds back to him. I was a fast learner. I only had problems with the rules and exceptions of the English language. ~Why did there have to be so damn many!~  
"Here, let's try some simple words now that ye've got the basic idea." Jack took another piece of parchment and wrote down some words. He passed the parchment to me when he was finished writing it.  
"Erm, ugh, th-, the?" Jack nodded and took it back. He wrote another one.  
"Iys? No, is." He nodded once again.  
"Uh, um, kah, cat!"  
"Good luv, good. Keep up the good work." ~I can't believe it! I'm actually reading! I've read three words: the, is, and cat!~ For another hour or so, Jack kept feeding me simple words. I was soon very good at reading. I could get most of them at the first glance.  
"Jar, give, mine, Jack, has, joy, in, his, rum" I was saying these words as if I had memorized them. Jack wrote another word and showed it to me. "Love." I said this word so familiar to me, and yet so unfamiliar. I looked into Jack's eyes. I had never truly been in love. I have never even kissed a man. Desire took over my body so suddenly. All I could think about was Jack and how much I wanted to be with him. Jack stopped and stared back into my eyes. I lost control of myself. I inched close to Jack and closed my eyes. I could sense that he was leaning in as well. I felt his hand touch my cheek. I stopped breathing and waited for the blow.  
WHAM! The door opened with a deafening slam. Jack and I paused, only an inch from each other's face. We turned our heads to see who had opened the door. It was Will Turner. Jack grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me behind the kitchen counter. I looked around. Apparently, Will had not seen us. In fact, he wasn't even awake. ~He's sleep-walking! He interrupted the best moment of my life, and he was sleeping!~ We watched as Will walked right past us. He opened the middle cabinet and pulled out a bottle of water. He drank it heavily to the last swig. He began to swirl the last bit of water around in the bottle. I laughed out loud. Jack swiftly grabbed my mouth and pulled me towards him. ~Yes! I am sitting in his lap, and his hand is covering my lips!~ Will put the water back and strolled towards the door. He slammed it shut. As soon as we were sure that Will was out of earshot, we burst out laughing.  
"I've noticed that someone has been drinking all of the water and leaving only one last ounce!" Jack managed to say through fits of laughter. "Tomorrow we shall see if Will remembers any of this."  
"No, let's see if Elizabeth knows about his sleep-walking sessions!" I bantered. Once we calmed down, I could barely move my mouth. It had been paralyzed from laughter.  
"It's getting late, luv. We should be leaving now." Jack stood up. I got up from the floor as well.  
"Wait, Jack, we need to decide when to meet again for another lesson?" Jack turned around again.  
"How about same time tomorrow; is that fine with you?" ~No, I want to have another one sooner.~  
"That would be wonderful." Jack nodded and smiled. He left the room. I walked over to the table and sat down in Jack's chair. ~I had him. I was so close, and he had me.~ 


	9. The Very First

Chapter Nine: The Very First  
  
I got up from the table at which Jack left me a few minutes ago. I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a new bottle of water and a tankard. I poured the water into the cup and sat back down at the table. I wanted to continue reading. I picked up one of the books and opened it. I copied every word and sentence on that page onto a piece of parchment. I was confused by the weird symbols I have not learned. ~Why is there a dot at the end of most phrases, and what is that little curve at the end of a word? I guess I'm not ready for this yet. I'll just figure out the words.~ It was easier said than done. I have only learned words with two, three, or four letters. Many of the words I encountered had more than six. ~Wow, reading is a lot harder than I thought it was. I'll just wait for Jack to teach me.~ I got up, put away the reading supplies, blew out the candle, and left the room.  
I leisurely strolled out of the kitchen. The sky and my surroundings looked like a black canvas with tiny white dots in a beautiful array. I sat down on the steps and deeply inhaled the soothing salty air. A warm breeze touched my cheek the same way Jack had. I smiled at its comfort. I felt it run through my hair as the wind became stronger. The loneliness was reassuring, yet I desired for the company of Jack. I heard soft footsteps. I turned around to see who was behind me. ~I hope its Jack.~  
"Keep working ye scallywags! Keep working ye scallywags!" It was Mr. Cotton and his aggravating parrot. I had forgotten that Mr. Cotton was sailing the ship tonight. ~"Keep working ye scallywags?" What does that mean? Oh, where is Joshamee when you need him?~ I already knew for a fact that Mr. Gibbs was sleeping. ~I can hear his snoring all the way out here.~ Mr. Cotton stared at me for a while, and I had no idea what he was trying to tell me.  
"Fire the cannons! Awk! Fire the cannons!" Mr. Cotton turned and left. Suddenly feeling tired, I stood up and tiptoed into Anamaria's and my bedroom. I could hear Anamaria's quiet and deep breathing and knew that she was sound asleep. I crept into bed feel asleep as soon as my head touched the soft pillow.  
  
~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning to loud and worried chatter outside. I got up and walked outside to see what was going on. The sky was bright red and orange and the clouds seemed to be very heavy. Jack was shouting orders at his crew, and they hustled worriedly as if we were under attack. I saw Joshamee Gibbs run by.  
"Mr. Gibbs! What is happening?" He turned around and hurried to where I was.  
"See those skies? 'Red sky at mornin', sailors take warnin'.' We're goin' to be caught in a storm." Mr. Gibbs ran over to the mast and tightened the ropes. I stood there stupidly as the crew hassled. I could hear the cries of Mr. Cotton's damn parrot. "Make ready the guns!" ~A storm? What should I do? I need to see Jack.~ I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd of worried pirates. Jack was at the wheel of the Black Pearl.  
"Jack, I've never been in a storm before now, what should I-"  
"Go into yer room and lock the door." Jack interrupted fiercely. "Sit or lay down on the floor. Do not stand up or lay on yer bed, savvy?" I understood and ran back into my bedroom and shut the door. I went to the most secure corner possible and sat down.  
For the next several hours I sat out of harm's way in my little corner. I could hear the screams and shouts of agony outside. The tremendous storm was very audible. I could hear the roaring wind and vicious rain pounding and beating the ship with mighty fists. I was so worried as I sat there doing nothing. ~How bad is it? Will the ship and crew be alright? More importantly, will Jack be fine?~ I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but apprehension and the shrill clamor overwhelmed my body and kept me alert. I waited for another couple hours or so. I didn't know how long it was. A few minutes seemed like days. The storm seemed to subside, and the uncontrollable rocking of the ship became evanescent. I stood up shakily. ~Is it over?~ I walked uneasily outside. A few pirates were putting the sails back up on the mast. I saw a few others loosening ropes. I looked up to the wheel of the ship. There was Jack. Relief spread through my body like a fire in a forest. It warmed me up. Jack turned his head and noticed me; he smiled, and I smiled back. I had survived my very first storm.  
Some pirates weren't as lucky, though. Throughout the day, I've noticed that four pirates were missing. Jack later explained to me that they had fallen off. At dinner, Jack made a toast and tribute to these brave pirates lost at sea.  
  
~~~~  
  
I shut the kitchen door behind me as I entered the room. Jack was already seated at the table. I pulled the chair across from him and sat next to Jack.  
"Alright luv, let's get started." Jack grabbed the supplies and a bottle of rum.  
"Jack, you're teaching me how to read. Don't drink." I ordered him strictly. Jack gave me a pitiful stare. ~Awww, he's so cute.~  
"I'll just have one, savvy?" I gave in. He was too adorable to reject. He took a small swig and put a piece of parchment in front of me. "Let's review, eh? Write the alphabet in order." I scribbled down the alphabet. Some of the letters like "w" and "f" I had accidentally left out, but Jack corrected me. ~I usually hate it when I'm corrected, but I don't mind when Jack- ~  
"Yer not payin' attention, luv. Focus. Here, let's try some more words." Jack gave me three and four letters words. I could soon read short phrases and sentences.  
"The dog ran." I read slowly. ~Hehe, I read my very first sentence.~ He smiled and gently pulled the parchment away from me.  
"Excellent luv." Jack complimented. He drained the last of his rum and put the bottle away. We heard the door cautiously open. Jack grabbed my arm and yanked me behind the counter once more. I expected it to be sleeping Will again. Sure enough, Will walked into the kitchen, but he was wide awake and accompanied by his wife, Elizabeth. She was smiling brightly and holding Will's hand.  
"Hee hee, come on Willie boy!" She took his other hand and pulled him into the far corner.  
"I'll go anywhere you want me to go, Lizzy." He giggled. She pulled Will close to her body and planted a steamy kiss on his lips. Jack and I acted like two little kids spying on their parents. We tried hard not to laugh aloud. Jack took a hand towel and pushed it into my mouth to keep me from bursting. In retaliation, I plunged a wet one into his. ~Hey I touched his lips!~ His expression was even more amusing than what was going "on" with dear Willie boy and Lizzie. Jack looked shocked yet disgusted at the same time. Will and Elizabeth's make out session went on for about a half an hour.  
"They're gone, finally." Jack said once he pulled out the filthy and damp towel. I did the same. ~At least mine wasn't wet. Poor Jackie boy.~ He chuckled to himself and then turned to face me.  
"Have you ever been in love?" I asked him innocently. His smile faded, and he looked down. ~Did I say something wrong?~  
"Not like that... have you?" I paused. ~Nope.~  
"It's hard to fall in love with complete strangers," I began to ramble "I don't get to pick the suitors either. They are all these clean, respectable men whom are all considerate. They compliment everything about me, take me to gardens for tea, and then ask me to dance." Jack shrugged  
"They don't sound all that bad. It's not as if they're torturing ye or something."  
"Yes, they are torturing me. All of that is just to cover up about what they really want. They don't care about me. They don't care about how I feel. They don't know anything about me. Want to know what they really want? Money. Power. They see me as a token to the throne. They don't want me. They want the crown. That is all everybody sees in me."  
"I don't." Jack stated in a very sincere manner. I gazed up at him. His eyes glowed with deep honesty. My heart filled with emotion, and I let it cascade out like a waterfall.  
"You're different than the others, Jack. That's why I love you." ~Shit! Why did I say that?~ "You don't care about who I am, or what I will become." ~No, no, no, no, no! Damn it, stop!~ "You listen to what I have to say, and I feel that I can be myself around you. I have never fallen in love with any man before." ~Don't say it!~ "I haven't even liked a man besides my father till I met you. I love you Jack, more than I can possibly describe. You're my very first love!" ~Stupid! Why did you tell him!~  
"Yer different from them other girls as well. Yer courageous, and ye don't take shit from anybody. Honestly, can ye name another girl, besides Anamaria, who is like that? Yer the first girl to ever ask to be kidnapped, so I knew ye wasn't like the others." I absorbed everything he said like a Bounty paper towel. ~And paper towels aren't even invented yet.~ "Yer strong and willful," he continued "and I mean everything in a good way. I love ye too." Jack leaned forward suddenly and pressed his lips against mine. I was stupefied, but I kissed him back. I could taste the rum in his breath. I felt him place his hands on my cheeks. I reached back and undid my braid. He ran his fingers through my hair as I finally put arms around him. Our breathtaking liplock still had not ended, and I wanted it to go on forever. I inhaled deeply as Jack began to kiss my neck. He gently pushed me onto the floor and was on top of me. I shifted him beside me and yanked his body closer to mine. My lips found his again. ~I never want to let go ever again.~ After nearly an hour, I drifted off to sleep in Jack's arms.  
  
~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning. I had slept in the kitchen. I looked to my left and found Jack softly snoring on the floor. I bent over him and kissed his lips again. He woke up and kissed mine back. We separated and he smiled wearily. "Morning luv." He stood up and pulled me with him. We kissed one more time before he left the kitchen. ~No, don't leave me.~ I grabbed my hair- tie and braided my hair the same way as before. I walked outside to bright blue skies. I did not notice that I was smiling even more brightly. Anamaria walked over to me. "Ye won 'im, didn't ye?" I was too shocked to answer. ~Is it that obvious? I hope she will forgive me.~ "I saw Jack walking out of the kitchen smiling happily, and ye never came back to yer bed. Did ye get 'im?" "Yes, but I don't want this to ruin our frien-" "Don't worry; it won't." She said smiling. I was relieved. "Tell me, how was yer very first kiss?" 


	10. All the King's Men

Chapter Ten: All the King's Men  
  
The next week was the happiest of my life. Jack continued to give me secret reading and writing lessons, with were followed by romantic nights together. But not only that, we spent as much time together as possible during the day, especially since there was usually nothing to be done. Jack would take me into his cabin and we would make-out and share stories of our lives with each other. I kept nothing secret from Jack. I trusted him with all of my heart. I fell madly in love with him, and I know he felt the same for me. Only one other person besides Anamaria knew about our relationship, Mr. Cotton. He saw us together below deck one afternoon. Fortunately, he was incapable of telling anyone else about what he saw. "Avast! Keep to the code ye scurvy knave!" I wanted to strangle that parrot! "What? Cap'n and the princess are in love? Yer daft Cotton!" Mr. Gibbs obviously didn't believe the damn bird. ~This is perfect! I am never going to leave Jack.~ It surprises me now how brainless and naïve I was.  
  
~~~~  
  
There was a loud knocking on Jack's cabin door. He got up and placed his hat back on his head and grabbed his coat. I sat in his bed. I wondered what was going on. It seemed as if the person at the door was very nervous and frantic. Jack opened the door. It was Anamaria, and my suspicions were accurate. "Captain, we've reached Port Morgan!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear. ~That's odd. Isn't that usually good news?~ "That's excellent. Why, though, are ye a little vexed?" Jack questioned her. "A ship, the Majestic, has been waiting for us. That Royal Navy ship is approaching rapidly." panted Anamaria. ~Do they know I'm here?~ Jack and I went out and there it was, the Majestic. It was a very large battle ship, with many cannons and spacious enough to hold an army three times the size of Jack's crew. Jack's eyes were ignited with fury. "How did they catch up? Someone must've known where we were headed," he turned to face the rest of the crew, "Well, what are ye standin' around 'ere for? Load the guns, ye mindless, bilge-sucking curs! Get ready for battle!" Will ran over to Jack. "What about Elizabeth? And Emily? What will happen to them?" Jack, thinking quickly, grabbed Elizabeth and me by the arm and hauled us into his cabin. He handed Elizabeth the key. "Whatever you do, do not leave, and do not let anybody in, unless ye are positive it is Will, Gibbs, Anamaria, or meself, savvy?" We nodded in agreement. He closed the door abruptly. Elizabeth and I stared at the closed door. ~I hope Jack will be alright.~ We heard the cannons from Jack's cabin and could feel the ship shake whenever the Pearl was hit. ~It isn't often, thankfully.~ During our anxiety, I began to nervously twiddle my thumbs and eventually tried twisting them off. Elizabeth was frantically pacing around the cabin, her gaze always at the door. The cannons finally stopped. Elizabeth and I heard shouts soon afterward, and to our horror, the soldiers began to board the Pearl. We pressed our ears to the door as we heard the gunshots and the clangs of swords. "I found a peephole!" Elizabeth suddenly shouted. "Let me see what's going on!" "No, I want to se how my Will is doing!" ~Yeah, and I want to see if Jack is alright.~ I pushed her out of the way, and I made sure that she couldn't retaliate. It was a horrific site. Blood was splattered everywhere, and men were scattered across the deck, newly dead. More men continued to drop, here and there. A pirate slashed open his opponents' chest and watched the blood flow freely down. Soldiers knocked pirates to the ground and swung their swords downwards like guillotines, and I watched their head roll away. I let out a sigh of relief as to when I saw Jack, Anamaria, and Will all vigorously fighting. Jack had started a duel with that Commodore Norrington. ~At least I think its Norrington. We met a long time ago. Didn't he use to have a brown wig?~ "Well? Is Will hurt?" Elizabeth snapped. "He just stabbed some guy, he looks fine to me. Jack and Anamaria are alright too. I think I see Mr. Cotton and Gibbs too. Here, look." I scooted over to give Elizabeth a chance to see out of the room. Elizabeth looked very relieved. "I think they stopped fighting. Maybe we won. I see Will, and he is still alive. Wait, is that General, um, what was his name?" I looked at who she was referring to. "That's General Howard. He's got a knife to Anamaria's throat. He's talking, maybe making a proposition. My father probably hired him, he might be asking for me. Howard continued to speak to Jack. ~Damn! I can't hear what they're saying.~ I watched as Jack shook his head at everything Howard had said. The general then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack's head. Jack stood very still and eyed the gun cautiously. I couldn't take it any longer. ~I won't let him kill Jack.~ "Elizabeth, give me the key!" I order. "What are you going to do?" she inquired. I decided that she probably wasn't going to hand it over, so I wrenched it free from her grasp. I inserted the key in the keyhole and turned the knob. Elizabeth grabbed me around the shoulders and yanked me backwards. "No! You heard Jack! Don't leave the cabin." "I'm leaving to save his ass! Let me go!" I squirmed free from her hold and stumbled out of the cabin. Once I regained my balance and stood up, I noticed that all eyes were on me. I ran towards Jack. After I had taken a few steps, I felt arms wrap around my stomach and appendages. I struggled ferociously while screaming Jack's name. "Don't you worry, Princess Emily. We have the villain, Captain Jack Sparrow. He has agreed to come quietly if we leave his crew." General Howard assured me. ~He doesn't understand!~ "No! Wait! Listen to me-" "No, Miss Harrington, you've had a rough time I imagine. We're going to take you onto the Majestic and bring you to your father." He calmly spoke to me as if I were a child. I am twenty-five! I do not need to be treated like this! I continued to scream and kick as three soldiers pulled me onto the Majestic. "Miss Harrington is completely addled! What have you done to her?" I screamed in fury as he punched Jack in the stomach. "We shall take you to the King and he shall decide your punishment." I stayed locked up in my room for the next two weeks. I tried to tell General Howard that he misconstrued everything, but nobody listened, not even to the Turners. ~Fine, if nobody will listen to me, then I will not speak to or interact with anybody!~ The soldiers could hear my muffled sobs from outside the cabin; they thought it was because I was still traumatized about being kidnapped by pirates. ~Idiots!~  
  
~~~~~  
  
We arrived in Port Royale after what seemed like months. My days were so long without Jack. I hadn't seen him in fifteen days. I was escorted to the familiar mansion in which I had previously stayed. I kept my head down as my father joyfully let us through the doors. He embraced me tightly.  
"Emily, dear, you must have been frightened. I have been so worried. It's alright, that pirate will be punished for this. Bring him forth!" About five men dragged Jack in. This was the first time I had seen him in two weeks. He looked very pale, but his eyes lit up when he saw me and he smiled. I smiled weakly back.  
"This crime deserves a horrible punishment. I say we have him flogged!" My father suggested.  
  
"No!" I screamed.  
"Hm, perhaps you're right, Emily. That's not enough." My father stated.  
"How about we starve him to near death, then flog him." Proposed General Howard. ~No!~  
"No! Don't punish him, in fact, don't do anything to him," I ran over to Jack and kissed him deeply, "I love him." I informed the stupefied soldiers and my father as well.  
"What? You must be confused, ill, or something-"  
"No! I asked him to kidnap me! All I wanted was to leave and-"  
"I don't understand, Emily. Why would you ask to be kidnapped?" My befuddled father questioned.  
"I wanted to-"  
"Princess Harrington is not in her right mind. We should give her a week after Mr. Sparrow is dealt with." General Howard interrupted rudely. ~Excuse me! I was answering my father's question!~  
"I prefer Captain Sparrow." Jack corrected fiercely.  
"Well, since he is a pirate, we should just hang him like the others." General Howard and the other ranking officers nodded in agreement. ~Apparently, our kiss softened their rage a bit. I'll try it again.~ I kissed Jack another time. I closed my eyes and didn't want to let him go.  
"Take him away." My father ordered. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I felt Jack being pulled away. My father grabbed my hand. I extended my neck to continue our lip-lock as we were separating. I could tell that Jack was also struggling. We were finally ripped apart, and I fell to the ground in despair. ~My Jack...~  
"Now, Emily, are you hungry? Did you get hurt?" My father asked sympathetically.  
"Yes!" I shrieked as I ran into my room. ~You hurt me, father. How could you do this to me?~ My father turned to one of the maids.  
"Which one? Is she hungry or hurt?" 


	11. King Capulet

Chapter Eleven: King Capulet  
  
After sobbing for what seemed to be an hour, I head someone knocking at my door. I didn't want to see anyone, especially not my father, General Howard, or any soldier. ~Well, not everyone, I want to see Jack.~ Feeling particularly nasty and rude, I grabbed one of my pillows and hurled it at the door.  
"Get the hell away from me!" I shrieked. I didn't care if I would be disowned or beaten, even if my father wasn't the type of person to do that.  
"M-m-miss?" Rebecca, the timorous maid, stuttered. My father had her make sure that I didn't leave my dorm without his knowledge or consent. He didn't want me to leave him again. "I-I have your d-dinner. M-may I come in?" Feeling slightly hungry, I let her in. She tentatively put the plate on my bedside table and quickly walked out. I closed the door behind her and locked it. I walked over to my table and stared at my food. I kneeled down and picked up my fork. I took a couple bites of the green beans. They were hot and fresh, unlike the food on the Black Pearl. ~I don't care how good it tastes. I'd much rather eat disgusting and cold meals with Jack.~ I was given a superfluous amount of food. Apparently my father felt that I wasn't fed well enough on the pirate ship. I placed the utensil back down. I had gotten an idea. I pushed the dresser in front of my door. I tied all of my bed sheets and some of my dresses into a long rope. I hurried to the window. I saw the soldiers keeping watch in the courtyard. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the heaviest object I could find and chucked it as far as I could to the right. It landed with a definitely audible crash. The soldiers immediately left to see what had happened. I climbed out the window with the dinner I was given. I quietly landed on the ground two stories below my window. I pulled down the elongated rope and ran away. I scurried to the main part of town. I must have looked very strange indeed. I was carrying a bag of warm food and a huge bundle of expensive bed sheets and quilts. I noticed the curious expressions I received. ~I have to get rid of all this. I'm drawing too much attention to myself.~ Thinking quickly, I rushed to the docks and threw the blankets into the sea. I felt guilty about wasting such fine and luxurious bed sheets, but I knew that my father could afford anything without any problems. I had never been to the Port Royale jail before, or any other prison for that matter. Luckily, it wasn't hard to find. It stuck out like a red flower amongst a sea of white daisies. Sneaking into the jail was easy enough. One of the cells had an enormous hole, probably from an attack or explosion of some kind. I easily crept in. All of the cells were eerily vacant except for the one left to the cell I was in. Jack was sleeping almost soundly on the floor. I smiled. ~He's so cute.~ I bent down close to the bars separating our cells. "Jack?" I reached as far as I could and tapped his shoulder. He didn't budge. "Jack, it's me, Emily. Jack? Wake up Jack." Impatiently, I grabbed a tiny rock and lightly tossed it at Jack. It bounced off his chin, and he stirred. "Jack?" He slowly lifted his head. His eyes brightened suddenly when he saw me. "Emily!" He exclaimed hoarsely. "What are ye doing here?" He crawled over to the bars separating our cells. He gave me a passionate kiss. I could feel the stone cold bars on my cheeks. We broke away. He put his strong hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. I smiled and closed my eyes. I reached back and seized my sack. "Are you hungry? I brought food." He nodded and I split the food evenly between us. We talked, ate, and had a few laughs. It was just like how it was back on the Pearl, except for the prison bars. For the first time in weeks, I was happy again. I looked outside and observed the dark skies. It was getting very late. Feeling suddenly drowsy, I lay down as close to Jack as possible. Jack reached out his hand and ran his fingers through my hair. The last thing I saw was Jack's exhausted smile, before drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~  
  
I slowly awoke the next morning. Next to me, Jack was quietly snoring. His hand was still on my cheek. I brought it to my lips and kissed it gently. I didn't want to wake Jack, so I watched him sleep peacefully. WHAM! The sound of the door slam pierced my eardrums and sharpened my senses. ~Why do people always ruin our moments like this?~ I ran outside through the hole and stood out there, keeping a vigil eye. I expected a soldier to walk in, but, to my great surprise, it was Davis. "Emily? Are you in here? Everyone is worried sick about you. Emily?" He continued to call out my name. ~I'm not answering, you loser. Why don't you give up?~ Davis stopped at Jack's cell and turned to face Jack and sneered at him. Jack glared back. "Ye must be Davis Punnings. Emily told me about ye." Jack stated. "Yes, I am. And you must be the filthy pirate, Jack Sparrow, that seduced Emily. Tell me, how did you do it? Davis continued to scoff. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow, and I would ne'er do anything ter Emily," Jack replied coolly "I love 'er, much more than ye can imagine." ~Aww, that's so sweet!~ Davis's smile widened further. "That is too bad for you. Once you are hung, I will marry Elizabeth. I am her father's favorite suitor. He would want me to marry her." Jack laughed. "She would ne'er marry ye. I know 'er better than anyone. She has ne'er liked ye." "That may be true, but she is female and doesn't have a choice." ~If that is how you feel about women, it's no wonder why you are single.~ Jack angrily threw his fists through the bars in my defense. Davis easily stepped back to dodge the attack. He started to turn to leave, but then paused, and turned back around. "Now that I think of it, this is kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Except that Romeo, that's you, is going to be condemned, and Paris, that's me, is going to marry Juliet, that's Emily. Once I marry Juliet, I will become King Capulet." Davis explained. Jack snorted in amusement. "Are ye sure ye got the story right?" He chortled. I tried to hold my laughter as well. ~How can someone be King Capulet? I've seen Romeo and Juliet a few times, and the Capulets were just a rich family. I'll bet my life that Davis doesn't even know the story that well.~ "How would you know?" Davis growled irately. "I've more likely seen it than you, you filthy, repulsive, penniless, ineffectual scoundrel!" I was absolutely livid. I wanted to take Jack's sword and put it through Davis's throat. Jack spat at Davis. Davis's lip curled menacingly. "I hope you know that no one will miss you once you die, you vile rat. After Emily marries me, I'll make sure she doesn't even remember you. Enjoy the last few hours of your miserable life!" I was in shock. ~That was such a horrible thing to say! I'll never marry you, nor will I forget Jack!~ I scrambled back into the prison cell and comforted Jack as soon as he left. I grabbed his hand, and I never wanted to let go. "I don't want them to hang you. I'll find some way to get you out, you'll see. Forget about Davis. I'll never marry him, nor will I ever forget you. I love you." "I love ye too, Emily." I pressed my lips against his. I didn't care how painful it was to be pushing my head through those damn bars, as long as I could hold on to Jack During our kiss, Norrington stepped out of the shadows. Apparently, he had been eavesdropping, and heard the dispute between Jack and Davis, for he seemed to be stupefied over the whole ordeal. He cleared his throat. "Princess Emily, everyone is looking for you. Your father is very worried. Come along, lets go." I refused. Before he could reply, another soldier burst in the jail. He looked horrified and saddened. "Commodore, the King has passed on. The thought of losing Emily again was too much for him to bear." 


	12. Hangman's Noose

Chapter Twelve: The Hangman's Noose  
  
I was completely stupefied at these words. I stood there, in the jail cell next to Jack's, a statue frozen in time. I couldn't utter any words; I couldn't think of any either. The horrible news was sitting in the back of my head, trying to get the message across. ~No, he's wrong. Not my father, he isn't dead. He is alive and well.~ The four of us stared at each other confusedly in this suspenseful silence in which my life seemed to be ebbing slowly away, like it had during those two weeks without Jack. I turned to look at Jack for comfort. His eyes were soft with compassion and understanding. I finally spoke.  
"Is it true? Is my father dead? Please tell me that this is a practical joke." I tried to convince myself. I could feel my face heat up and warm tears make their way to my lips. I tasted the saltiness of my tears. "He is not dead." I stated firmly, although I knew it wasn't true. ~It's all my fault.~ The soldier sadly shook his head and turned away. I buried my head into Jack's shoulder and cried heavily. He put his arms around me and did his best to lay his head on mine through the bars. Jack whispered comforting words into my ear, and kissed my cheek.  
"Emily, go with them, and see your father." Jack told me quietly. He understood that I needed to see him. I kissed him quickly and the soldier opened my cell door. He escorted me out of the jail.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jack watched his beloved Emily leave him once again. He could feel his heart tear once the door closed. He looked up at the Commodore across from him. Jack had never really liked Commodore James Norrington. That man didn't seem to be fond of him either. The two stared at each other in calm silence. Norrington broke the silence.  
"I could help but overhear your conversation with Davis. I also have known that Emily has been with you last night." Jack walked over to the other side of the cell and sat down.  
"Is that so?" Jack was clearly not interested and didn't care, and then realization slapped him across the face and knocked him into his senses. "Why didn't you turn her in if ye knew that she was 'ere, and why the bloody 'ell were you spyin' on us?" He demanded and got back up on his feet.  
"I didn't give her back to her father because I know that she loves you deeply. I wish I could help you, Sparrow, but there is absolutely no way I can get you out of here and not get caught." Norrington answered firmly. He turned to leave.  
"Actually," Jack said slowly, "there is a way ye can help me, mate. All I need ye to do is give my effects to the Turners, except for me knife. I'll be needin' that, savvy?" The Commodore grabbed Jack's coat, sword, and other items and gave Jack his dagger.  
"I'll be expecting a grand and elusive escape from you. I will try my best not to capture you. Although, do understand. I will be hot on your trail after tomorrow, Captain Sparrow." Jack smiled as he graciously accepted the knife. Finally, he thought to himself as Commodore Norrington left, he calls me captain.  
  
~~~~  
  
I was brought back to the dreaded house at which we were staying. It was even more miserable than before. Pale and teary faces stood out in a wave of black. All eyes sadly turned towards mine. I looked down. This was more than I could bear. I sobbed into my hands and wanted Jack more than ever. I felt a strong and familiar hand on my shoulder. ~Jack?~ I turned around hopefully. I felt like a squashed insect on the bottom of someone's shoe when I realized it was Davis. I jerked my shoulder away from his sturdy grip. He stepped toward me and I backed away.  
"Princess Emily, you are the only true heir. You must accept the crown." This news was even more difficult to digest than my father's death. ~Me? I have to be queen? Now?~ I looked at all of the expectant faces. One official to my right spoke up.  
"He is right, Miss Harrington. We also ask that you marry. Have you decided?" I looked at Davis. He had an air of pompousness and confidence. He was convinced that I would choose him. ~I would never choose you, you bastard.~ I knew whom I wanted and answered in a heartbeat.  
"I want Captain Jack Sparrow." I stated clearly. A series of small conversations and strange glances ensued. I knew that they wouldn't approve of my decision, but I didn't want any other. General Howard was the first to respond.  
"We are terribly sorry, Miss Harrington, but we simply cannot do that. Your father has already decided that he will be hung. There is nothing we can do." ~Liar, you made that up.~ I wanted to object, but it was his word against mine. I was still only princess, and he had more power than I did. "Tomorrow evening, we shall have a ceremony honoring your father, and after that, you shall become Queen. You can make your decision then." He left the house and his soldiers followed. I ran away to the kitchen. ~If I can't be with Jack, I don't want to live at all.~ I seized the largest knife I could find. Gathering my courage, I was ready to plunge it into my heart. A hand grasped my shoulder and I whirled around. It was bloody Davis again. The knife fell from my hands.  
"My dear Emily," he said soothingly, "I understand that you are ill. I want to take care of you. Soon, you shall realize that you have been tricked by that pirate." ~I am so disgusted!~  
"Do you think that I am going to fall for that one? Do you think that I am stupid? I know what you want, King Capulet. I was there when you talked to Jack, and he was right. I would never marry a slime ball like you!" He grabbed my wrists angrily.  
"Now you listen to me, you disobedient wench. You will learn not to talk to me like that." He growled through his teeth. "I will be your husband and King, and there is nothing you can do about that!"  
"You can't force me, and I'll tell everyone who you really are. You won't get away with this!" I shrieked. His grip tightened painfully. I cried out in pain.  
"You think so, don't you?" Davis said evilly. "First of all, you are a woman and I am a man, therefore people would most likely believe me over you. Secondly, everyone considers you to be completely unbalanced and addled. Lastly, all of the officials favor me and want me to be King. There is nothing you can do, my bride, except straighten your act and learn to honor me." He tried to kiss my hand, but I jerked it away from his grip. ~Get away from me you foul bastard!~ He arrogantly turned and left me alone in the kitchen. I picked up the knife on the floor and put it back in its place. ~I will kill myself once my Jack is dead. I will never marry anyone else.~  
  
~~~~  
  
While I was on the Black Pearl, my father had bought the most beautiful dress in the world for when I returned. It was lying on my bed. I picked it up and held it to my breasts. It was a gorgeous maroon color with extravagant frills. There were tiny flowers that were sewed into the dress. I spotted a diamond tiara on my bedside table. My jaw dropped in surprise and awe. I placed it on my head and looked into the mirror admiringly. ~If only Jack was here.~ I recognized this crown. It was my mother's. My father had told me that I couldn't have it until I was married. My face heated up as if I was going to cry, but I had no tears left. I had spent them all on Jack. ~And some on my father.~  
Jack's hanging was to be at noon. The maids came in my room to put my corset on and fix my hair. ~Damn that corset anyway!~ As soon as I was completely garbed, I examined myself in the mirror. ~I look just like my mother did.~ I looked back at the clock and realized that the hanging was about to take place. I hurried downstairs and into the carriage in hopes of being early.  
I arrived at the gallows to see a large crowd. ~Why do people go to hangings for entertainment?~ Because of my rank in society, I was placed in a high balcony above the noose. I glimpsed Jack at the foot of the noose. He was standing next to a very tall and burly executioner. Jack was very small in comparison. He noticed me and smiled. I smiled weakly back. He nodded reassuringly, and I understood what it meant. ~He's going to escape!~ The drums started, and the crowd was silenced. All eyes turned to Jack. Another man read out a long list of crimes that Jack has committed. I held my breath as the executioner situated the rope around Jack's neck. I noticed that Jack's arms were fidgeting with the ropes that bound his hands. The executioner pulled the lever. Using a knife that Jack had up his sleeves, he cut through the binds and grabbed the rope around his neck. He swung around and kicked the executioner off the noose. As the executioner fell, Jack swiftly snatched his sword. He climbed up to the top of the noose and leapt to my balcony's ladder. He pulled himself up to me and kicked down the ladder.  
"'Ello luv." A huge smile spread across my face as I ran over to him and sprung into his arms. He placed a very passionate kiss on my lips, and I let my hair fall out of the bun. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and I pulled myself closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as soon as we parted.  
"You, Sparrow! Put the princess down now!" shouted General Howard from below. I felt Jack's grip on me tighten. ~Who said I wanted to be put down? I am very comfortable where I currently am, thank you very much!~ I watched in horror as the general made his way up to the balcony. Jack carefully set me down and unsheathed his sword. When he reached the top, the general pulled out his handgun, and aimed for Jack. Luckily, the bullet had narrowly missed him. ~Those things have such dreadful accuracy.~ Jack kicked the gun out of General Howard's hand, and he shoved him off the balcony. General Howard managed a safe landing, but the fall had stunned him for a moment. I turned around and screamed. ~Davis!~ Davis swung his sword with a great force at Jack. Jack ducked just in time. He began to slash away at Davis. Davis was barely able to block his swings. Jack knocked Davis's weapon out of his hand to the other side of the balcony. Thinking quickly, I dove and seized the sword. ~Ha!~ Davis rolled to the side as Jack thrust his sword forward. Davis grasped me around the middle and wrenched the sword from my hands. He positioned the sword near my neck and smiled maliciously. ~What the hell is he doing?~ "Put your sword down, or I will cut her throat open." Davis firmly stated. Jack chuckled to himself. "Ye would ne'er do it. We both know that." Before Davis could say any more, I swung my foot backwards into his groin. ~I have always wanted to do that.~ Davis let out a faint squeal and keeled over. ~Yep, that's gotta hurt!~ Jack ran over to me. "Emily, luv, are ye alright? He nicked ye right there on yer neck." I touched my neck on the little cut. "Oh, I hardly noti-" I started, but I stopped as he leaned over and kissed my neck on my miniscule wound. ~Awww, that's so sweet!~ We both had forgotten about Davis, who was slowly rising, his eye twitching madly. He grabbed his sword and held it above his head, ready to slice Jack's head off. Jack, now seeing Davis behind him, took out his own sword and scythed it across Davis's forehead, leaving a large, ugly gash that allowed blood to spatter out. Jack thrust his sword through Davis's stomach as he was wiping the blood off his brows. Davis's legs gave way beneath him. He fell down, and blood began to trickle out of his mouth. Jack strode confidently towards me, and he leaned in to kiss. His smile faded as he saw General Howard clambering onto the balcony, sword and gun at hand. He used his last bullet to disarm Jack of his sword. Jack punched him in the face with as much strength as he could muster. I clung onto Jack as he began to climb up the fortress. After climbing several feet, I looked down. General Howard finally regained his ground and began climbing as well. "Jack, hurry! He's catching up!" I worriedly exclaimed. He quickened his pace, and we eventually reached the top. The general got to the top soon afterwards. Their gazes were fixed on each other. General Howard lunged, and Jack thwarted the attack. Their parry seemed to go on forever, but it was almost graceful like a choreographed dance. ~It sometimes does look choreographed!~ Howard shoved Jack to the fortress wall, their weapons now lain forgotten. Jack kicked General Howard away. He lost balanced and landed in front of a large cannon. Seizing the opportunity, Jack heaved that cannon forward, pushing it and General Howard off the fortress. Not only did the general land on a stony pavement, but the cannon landed on him with a sickening crack. Blood streamed out from under the cannon, and even if no one could see his mangled body from beneath the cannon, they knew he was dead. Jack eyes panned around the fortress. Soldiers were stampeding towards us like wildebeest. Out in the docks not too far away, he saw the Black Pearl. "Jump into the ocean." Jack whispered into my ear. ~Now?~ "Men," he shouted to the Navy, "once again, you have failed to apprehend Captain Jack Sparrow." He dove gracefully into the ocean. I, too, turned to jump. "Wait! Princess Emily, if you leave, who will rule?" I gave this question some thought and then answered. "Just hand the throne to my cousin, George III." With that said, I leaped in after my true love. We were pulled onto the familiar dark ship. I was relieved. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled my into a steamy kiss. ~I am home.~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Soon afterward, Jack and Emily tied the knot. They were married very happily on the Black Pearl, and their honeymoon will last for the rest of their lives. A month later, Emily became pregnant and is hoping to have a girl. Jack just wants a human being. Occasionally they would visit Will and Elizabeth, in a town outside of Port Royale called Mainsville. It is a small and quiet town that doesn't have many soldiers, which is very lucky for the pirates. Jack continued to give Emily reading lessons, and she owns a diary in which she writes once a week. Only Jack is allowed to read it. Emily decided to become a pirate and got branded. Jack used rum to cure the pain. Commodore James Norrington continued to pursue Jack and only caught him once. Unfortunately for Norrington, Jack escaped and wasn't executed. George III became King of England. He caused much conflict and controversy over in America. He fought a Revolutionary war with them and lost in the end. Centuries afterwards, this new country became a world power, all thanks to Captain Jack Sparrow and Emily Harrington Sparrow. 


End file.
